1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular decking systems and more particularly pertains to a new portable deck for recreational vehicles and fifth wheel campers for enhancing the accessibility of recreational vehicles and fifth wheel campers when parked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of modular decking systems is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,351; U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,707; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,353; U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,880; U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,084; U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,467; U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,792; U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,396; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,186.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that can be readily disassembled and reassembled as needed with a minimum of tools.